


Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?

by Crying-Shark (Jojostrashcan)



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kaz is angelic and I refuse to believe anything else, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojostrashcan/pseuds/Crying-Shark
Summary: When all is quite on Mother Base it's nice to just sit beside Kaz and do some introspection.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a really short drabble and I'm sorry. I might work on it more in the future, but I felt that it should be posted because there isn't enough Kaz/Reader fics out there. Also I'll embarrassingly admit that this is inspired by a Taylor Swift song... listen Folklore really was a punch in the gut and I spent way too many hours listening to it and thinking about Kaz and Snake.

It was devastating watching Kazuhira Miller fold in on himself and become a husk of his former glory days. To see him struggle to get back on his feet, to watch him pour himself in to the fight against Cipher, loose himself in the anger. Despite all he had lost he stayed so strong and honorable, loyal to the Boss. It made you feel bad when you would talk shit with other Diamond Dogs about the state of the once great Big Boss and his PF, you felt like you were disparaging all the hard work Kaz had put in over the years, that you were some how less honorable for it. However you remain by his side a never wavering force for him to lean on. Endless days of not sleeping, pushing yourself so that he could stay upright. 

It’s all worth it for the nights when mother base is quiet, the only sound is the waves on the struts. If you really tune in you can hear Kaz snoring. He’s tucked comfortably in clean sheets on his bed for once. His mouth usually wound in a tight scowl is relaxed, open a little and he’s drooling. It’s like watching an angel, his golden hair splays around his head like a halo and the moon light seeping in the window makes him glow, ethereal. Sitting beside him, here and now in this moment of peace, it temporarily heals the ache you feel in your heart.

You wipe the drool off the corner of his mouth, delicate as if not to wake him and send him back to hell. He stirs his eyelids flutter but he doesn't wake and you let go of a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You settle back into the bed beside him, you eyes close down and you even out your breathing. You treasure these moments of domesticity, reflect on them when you’re on the field, in the trenches, beside him when he’s spitting vitriol at anyone and anything that walks by. 

You feel like the fight against Cipher is never ending and that Kaz will never truly find the peace he so desperately wants, that you’ll never be able to bring him that peace. You curl into his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek, you hope he knows that you’d do anything for him, and you’d love him until the sun burned out, then you would burn so that he could still be warm. You wonder out loud, into his skin if these things would be enough, even if you couldn’t give him peace.


End file.
